


Surface Duty & Snow Angels

by the_jennster



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inaccurate Portrayals of the Moon, Moon War, Nonsense, Set mid-GTVTMK, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jennster/pseuds/the_jennster
Summary: Tim's least-favorite part of fighting the Moon Kaiser wassurface duty. It was cold, the gear was heavy, and there was absolutely nothing to do.Luckily, thanks to a lucky shot of Jonny's and the Toy Soldier's endless enthusiasm, it's not always so boring.
Relationships: Bertie & Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), Bertie & The Toy Soldier (The Mechanisms), Bertie (The Mechanisms) & Jonny d'Ville, Gunpowder Tim & The Toy Soldier (The Mechanisms), Jonny d'Ville & Gunpowder Tim, Jonny d'Ville & The Toy Soldier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: The Mechscord Winter Gift Exchange





	Surface Duty & Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluewritessometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewritessometimes/gifts).



> As soon as I got my prompts for Jay, the FIRST thing I thought of was Moon War-era Bertie and TS making snow angels on the Moon's surface. Doesn't matter that I'm an astronomy student and I Know that the moon can't actually have snow in any form, this is the Mechs and they do what they want.

Surface duty sucked.

Sure, the tunnels weren't exactly paradise-- they were pitch-dark and smelled like thousands of cramped bodies, dead and living alike, but the surface was somehow worse.

The gear for surface duty weighed what felt like hundreds of pounds, mostly in oxygen tanks and breathing gear, plus the standard weaponry and watch gear.

See, surface duty was meant to keep an eye out for the Kaiser's surface cannons-- the rumored superweapons he was building to obliterate not only the English forces but the entire tunnel system beneath the Moon's exterior.

Tim thought the whole thing was bullshit.

Yeah, he'd voluntarily joined the army when Bertie had gotten his conscription notice, but that didn't mean he had to like the all-night watches and pervading smell of mustard gas throughout the tunnels, and it certainly didn't mean he had to like surface duty.

Currently, the only good thing about surface duty was that Bertie was there with him-- along with D'Ville and the Toy Soldier (he'd asked it what it's name was, but D'Ville had merely explained that "the Toy Soldier" was it's name. Tim has heard weirder, frankly. His first name was Gunpowder).

D'Ville was having a great time, making a game of trying to see if he could make a shot across the gray planes of No Man's Land and hit the old American flag, tattered by years if warfare, and Bertie was teaching the Toy Soldier how to play one of the card games the two of them had played for years back home.

"Now, you have to get to a hundred points," Bertie explained, gesturing to the cards laid out between them.

"And then I get gin, right?" It asked, persistent grin paired with its perpetually happy tone.

"Who's got gin?" D'Ville turned, gun waving wildly with no care in the world, a habit he seemed to have in any and all situations.

"They're playing rummy," Tim told him, sighing and polishing his gun. There really wasn't much to do up here, just stare at the towering mountains on the horizon and pray that nothing went wrong with your oxygen gear.

"Damn," D'Ville spat, firing once more. A metallic ding rang out across the Moon's surface as the bullet bounced off of the aged flagpole, shocking all four soldiers out of their lazy stupor. There was an oomph as it embedded itself into a tower of Moon rocks, stacked precariously by whomever was unfortunate enough to have surface duty before them.

"Well, at least it didn't--" Bertie began, but as he spoke, the rocks groaned, tilting, tilting, and… A cloud of dust rose from the ground, shouts from the tunnels below, spraying fine pieces of Moon rock up into the air before gradually floating down from the relaxed gravity. "Fall." 

"It's like snow!" The Toy Soldier cried, it's wooden joints creaking as it leapt up and spun in a circle.

Tim frowned, as the texture of the rock dust was far grittier than the snow of Earth, but when Bertie laughed and stood up to join it, spinning in the gently falling "snow", he couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, let's make snow angels!" The Soldier said, dropping to the ground with a thud and splaying it's arms out wide.

"Join us, Tim?" Bertie asked, offering his hand to his fellow soldier, his closest friend, smile shining through his mask.

Tim shook his head in amusement, but took Bertie's hand, joining him and the Toy Soldier in the growing layer of "snow".

For a brief moment, he forgot about the war. He forgot that they were on surface duty, that in a few short hours, they'd return to the tunnels. 

For now, he simply let himself enjoy the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it Jay!!! Sorry it's so short, but I went for soft and fluffy and I don't trust myself to stay soft for long with the Mechs lol


End file.
